1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to irrigation sprinklers and, more particularly, to a swiveling fan-jet sprinkler of the type which has a slowly oscillating horizontal nozzle cylinder with a row of jet nozzles arranged in a fan-tail pattern, and which uses a water-driven turbine to produce the swiveling movement of the nozzle cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swiveling sprinklers of the type under consideration are known from the prior art. They are commonly used for the watering of lawns or for the irrigation of vegetable and flower beds, having the advantageous capability of covering an area of generally square or rectangular outline.
It is also known that the swiveling movement of the nozzle cylinder can be derived from the kinetic energy of the flowing water by utilizing the latter to drive a small turbine which, through the intermediary of a reduction gear and crank drive, produces the desired swiveling motion of the nozzle cylinder about its own axis. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,140. The prior art device has the shortcoming of necessitating a considerable number of component parts for the reduction gear and crank drive. A second shortcoming is related to the limitations of such a crank drive in terms of the adjustability of the total angle covered by the swiveling motion.